1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna structure; in particular, to an antenna structure which enables the antenna circuit to be formed within the remaining space on the periphery of the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern mobile communication products trends toward compact and light weight designs, effective utilization of limited space within such products becomes a crucial design consideration. FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional Smartphone where a system circuit board 1a and two antenna substrates 2a are arranged within.
The system circuit board 1a is connected to electronic components such as memory devices, micro processors or monitors. Generally, when planning the circuit layout of the circuit board 1, it is not possible to utilize the entire circuit board 1 surface. In other words, a remaining space on and around the periphery of the circuit board 1 is usually not effectively utilized.
Additionally, the space around the periphery of the conventional system circuit board 1a is often reserved for accommodating a separate stand-alone antenna circuit board 2a. The stand-alone antenna circuit board 2a, however, would occupy a significant amount of precious space, thereby hindering further miniaturization of the portable Smartphone.